Kiss me sweet
by Jesse91
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Nach Linger. Sam muss mit dem zurecht kommen, was Grace passiert ist. Songfic. Bitte schreibt eine Review!


**Author**: Lady of Elysion  
**Original story**: Kiss me sweet

**Author's Note**:

Seid beeindruckt.

Ok, Warnung, es gibt einige Spoiler für diejenigen, die Linger noch nicht gelesen haben, also bitte lest das zuerst! Übrigens, hat irgendjemand _nicht_ geweint in dem Buch? Ich tue es eigentlich nie, aber ich habe mich durch die letzten Kapitel durchgeweint T_T Abgesehen davon hoffe ich, es gefällt euch!

Linger gehört nicht mir, sondern Maggie Stiefvater. Mir gehört auch der Song nicht... Ich kenne den Songwriter nicht, aber es ist von Tsubasa Chronicles. Ich schlage vor, den Song "You are my love" bei Youtube spielen zu lassen, während ihr das lest.

Übersetzerin: Ich habe mein Bestes gegeben, um aus der wunderschönen englischen Version eine halbwegs gute Deutsche zu machen! Hoffentlich gefällt es euch! Bitte schreibt eine Review, um mir zu sagen, ob es euch gefallen hat oder nicht!

* * *

_Kiss me sweet_

_I'm sleeping in silence_

_All alone_

_In ice and snow_

Sam war in Becks Haus, wo er in seinem alten Zimmer saß und einen Kranich aus Coles ersten Notizen über die Krankheit faltete, wobei seine Finger geschickt ein unvollkommenes Viereck aus der Serviette falteten. Unvollkommen. Nichts hätte seine Gefühle besser beschreiben können als dieses eine Wort, jetzt wo Grace fort war. _Nein, __nicht__ fort _dachte Sam entschlossen. _Fort __bedeutet__, __dass__ man __nie __zurück __kommt__. Grace _wird _wieder __kommen._

Aus seinem Fenster starrte Sam hinaus als der Nachtwind stärker wurde. Grace war irgendwo dort draußen, versteckt in der Dichte des Waldes, allein mit nichts außer dem heulenden Wind als Gesellschaft. Oder würden die Wölfe bei ihr sein, da um sie als eine der ihren zu begrüßen? Als Rudel? Aber Sam konnte nicht an Grace als irgendetwas anderes denken als das Mädchen, das einst so lebendig, jetzt aber so zerbrechlich wirkte. Verloren in den eisigen Überbleibseln des Schnees.

_In my dream_

_I'm calling your name_

_You are my love_

Isabel war diejenige, die Grace gefunden hatte. Es schien das trotz des eisigen Sturms, Grace zu ihrem menschlichen Ich zurückkehrte, auch wenn sie nicht wach wurde. Sie wurde in der Nähe von Victors Grab gefunden, ein zitterndes Durcheinander aus Haut, Erde, Schnee und Blut; selbst bewusstlos blutete sie weiterhin aus ihrer Nase und ihrem Mund. Obwohl ihre Augen noch nicht offen gewesen waren, dachte Sam, das sie nicht länger bewusstlos war vom Fieber und der Kälte, sondern tief schlafen würde.

"S… Sam…"

Sams Nacken knackte, als er sich umdrehte, um Grace anzusehen, wobei er den Servietten – Kranich zerriss.

"Sa…m … ww…o …lie…"

Tränen vermischten sich mit dem Riss in dem Kranichflügel. Sie war nicht aufgewacht.

Sie fantasierte.

_In your eyes_

_I search for my memory_

_Lost in vain_

_So far in the scenery_

_Hold me tight,_

_And swear again and again_

_We'll never be apart_

Cole war draußen, wo er versuchte, Grace zurück zum Haus zu locken, zu Sam. Sie hatte sich verwandelt, ausgelöst von nicht mehr als einem kalten Tuch, das Sam auf ihre Stirn gelegt hatte, was zeigte wie instabil ihre Kondition war. Sam war zu geschockt über ihre plötzliche Verwandlung von Haut zu Fell, um irgendetwas anderes zu tun, als sie vorbeizulassen, aber es war nicht die Verwandlung selbst, die ihn geschockt hat.

Es waren Grace' Augen, die ihn anstarrten, ohne jedoch Liebe oder ein Erkennen zu enthalten bei seinem Anblick. Sie waren leer, abgesehen von der Angst vor dem einengenden Raum.

Als Cole Grace endlich überzeugt hatte, zur Hitze des Hauses zu kommen, verwandelte sie sich wieder in ihre Haut zurück und Sam trug sie zurück in sein Zimmer. Er bewegte sich vorsichtig in dem verwüsteten Raum, aber er konnte die Überbleibsel des Kranichs nicht umgehen, die über den Boden verteilt lagen. Sam kletterte langsam in das Bett neben Grace, darauf bedacht, sie nicht anzurempeln. Er hielt sie fest in seinen Armen, während sich seine Tränen mit Grace' vermischten, während sie ihn mit fast leerem Blick anschaute.

_If you could touch my feathers softly_

_I'll give you my love_

_We set sail in the darkness of the night_

_Out to the sea_

_To find me there_

_To find you there_

_Love me now_

_If you dare..._

Grace war da. Ausnahmsweise war sie, in jedem Sinne dieses Wortes, war sie _da_ und Sam war nie dankbarer gewesen. Nach einem Monat voller instabiler Verwandlungen, nach denen Grace nie länger als ein paar Minuten bei klarem Bewusstsein war, war sie jetzt wach und schon sie selbst für über eine Stunde. Sein einziges Bedauern bestand darin, dass sie um elf zu sich gekommen ist, kurz bevor Mitternacht, und das er kaum seine Augen offen halten konnte. Aber er konnte sich nicht überwinden, sie zu schließen, nur für den Fall, dass das das letzte Mal für so eine lange Zeit war, das Grace _Grace_ war.

Schließlich schlug Grace leise vor, das Licht auszuschalten und zu schlafen, auch wenn Sam dachte, das während sie es für ihn sagte, es sie jedes kleine bisschen Energie kostete, die sie zurück gewonnen hatte.

"Ich werde morgen hier sein."

Sam sah sie einfach nur an, verwirrt.

"Morgen werde ich _hier_ sein."

"Morgen", sagte Sam. Er fragte nicht, woher sie das wusste, aber er hing an dem Wort. Morgen.

"Ich liebe dich."

_Kiss me sweet_

_I'm sleeping in sorrow_

_All alone_

_To see you tomorrow_

"Ich liebe dich." _My lovely summer girl_.

_In my dream_

_I'm calling your name_

_You are my love..._

_My love..._


End file.
